


Fair Play

by nan



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both liked to pretend the other was a convenient way to get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fuckyeahfinalfantasy](http:://fuckyeahfinalfantasy.dreamwidth.org), the prompt was _Seifer/Zell, rough sloppy cocksucking porn_.

As soon as Zell walked into the room he'd booked at the single, worn down motel in Fisherman's Horizon, Seifer had him pressed against the wall, sucking the air out of his lungs in a vicious kiss. Zell grappled against him, pushing against his shoulders before wrapping one leg around Seifer's knee, destroying his balance and pushing him down, keeping him pinned to the ground by his shoulders.

"Shit, Seifer, are you really going to try and outmatch _me_ at hand-to-hand combat?" Zell said, lips curled back in grin.

Seifer smirked up at him before locking his ankles over Zell's, using his greater height and weight to reverse their positions. Straddling Zell's lap and pinning his wrists to the ground, Seifer sneered. "Too cocky, Dincht," he said, before leaning down and pressing a sloppy kiss against the corner of his mouth. "How long have you got?"

Zell shrugged awkwardly against the floor. "A week," he said. "Told everyone I was going to visit Selphie over in Trabia. She'll back me up."

"Nice," Seifer murmured, pressing another kiss against Zell's mouth before rearing back, getting to his feet and moving to the bed. He smirked and tossed his head up. "C'mere."

Dropping to his knees, Zell stared up at Seifer with narrowed eyes as he worked to undo his belt. "You better not leave me hanging like fucking _last_ time," he muttered, pulling Seifer's pants down roughly.

"Not possible," Seifer said as Zell nuzzled his cock through his briefs. "You know nothing gets you hotter than sucking cock. You'll probably come before I do."

Zell curled his lips back in what was more a grimace than a smile and nipped sharply. "Watch it, asshole," he said. "You got me on my knees but I still got you by the nutsack." To emphasize this point, he reached up and stroke Seifer's balls roughly through thin fabric, letting his fingers dig in.

Seifer hissed, hips bucking. "Come on, Dincht," he said. "Stop teasing or you can head back to Balamb."

Zell frowned and pressed an open, wet kiss against the cotton fabric. "Fuck off, we both know you don't mean that," he said, before pulling Seifer's briefs down; the elastic caught on the head of Seifer's cock before bouncing free. Seifer's cock slapped against the smooth planes of his abdomen and left a smear of fluid. Wrapping one hand around the cock, Zell stroked it a couple of times before opening his mouth and taking it in, laving the head with his tongue while his lips tightened around the shaft.

"Shit." Seifer tilted his head back, hands gripping Zell hair, pulling and jerking to force him to take more. Zell obliged, sliding his mouth further down until it hit the back of his throat; he swallowed around it. Hips jerking forward, Seifer hissed, looking down at Zell.

"That's it," he said, the words a harsh whisper. "This is how I like you the best, mouth stretched around my cock, trying to take what I give you." His hips bucked higher and Zell drew back, taking a deep breath even as spit and precome stretched between his lips and Seifer's cock.

"Fuck, don't do that," Zell said hoarsely, glaring up.

Seifer rubbed one hand against Zell's cheek, the other tugging him closer to his cock. "I know you can take it," he murmured. "Come on, Dincht, show me what you can do."

Zell took a deep breath and pressed a kiss on the tip of Seifer's cock before tilting his head and running his lips up and down the shaft, tongue skimming over sensitive skin. His hands cupped and squeezed Seifer's balls, one going up to following his mouth up and down the cock. Leaning upwards and hunching over Seifer's lap, resting his forearms over his thighs as he started bobbing rabidly over Seifer's cock, spit covering the shaft and dripping down his chin.

Seifer hissed, hands going to Zell head, just watching him bob up and down with a mix of lust and affection, even as his mouth kept up a steady stream of filth. "Fuck being a SeeD, this is what you were meant to do, gobble down cock like it's the best thing you could ever get. Take it a little deeper, that's it..."

Zell paused, mouth barely touching Seifer's cock, before starting a steady slide down. He didn't stop until his lips touched the base of of Seifer's cock, nose nuzzling against his belly, throat filled with cock; then he swallowed around it as if trying to get it even deeper and Seifer gave a shout as he started to come.

Zell pulled back mid-orgasm, sputtering and coughing as come splashed across his face. Seifer slumped back on the bed, hands over his head, pants around his ankles, chest rising and falling as he panted.

After a moment, Zell crawled up on the bed and laid down beside Seifer, wiping come from his face. "Ugh, gross," he said, frowning. "It's in my hair." His lips were red, swollen, and it got him a little hot just thinking about it.

Seifer looked at him before reaching over and wiping a thumb across his cheek. "After sucking my cock like that, you're going to turn prudish _now_?" He pushed the thumb into Zell's mouth before letting his head rest on the pillow, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Zell let him lay for a moment before halfheartedly shoving at him. "Hey, I didn't come," he said. "I guess sucking your cock just isn't as amazing as you think, huh?"

Seifer rolled over and huffed laughter against his neck. "I'm sure that's not it. Maybe there's something wrong with your dick?" At Zell's snort, he asked, "How long did you say you had?"

"A week."

Smirking, Seifer kicked his shoes and pants off and yawned. "Then we've got plenty of time to get to you."

"Fuck off, _Seifer_ ," Zell said, sitting up and gesturing at his lap. "You're responsible for this. Or maybe," he rubbed himself through his jeans. "I'll just take care of it myself, bastard."

Seifer blinked, unsure if he thought that was hot or ridiculous or some kind of mixture of both. "What makes you think it'll bother me if you rub one off right now?" he asked, eyebrows raising.

Zell whined. "Come _on_ , asshole, stop being such a fucker and suck my cock!"

Seifer laughed and said, "Oh my, do you kiss Leonhart with that mouth?" but before Zell could parse what he said and get truly angry - mentioning Squall tended to that - he rolled Zell under him and sucked at his neck as he worked open his jeans. As soon as he had them pushed to Zell's thighs, Seifer dove down and swallowed his cock, throat working around it.

"Fuck," Zell cried out, hands automatically going to Seifer's hair before moving to his shoulders, fingers kneading against the muscle. "Holy shit, give me a sec- _fuck_!" Zell hissed as he came; broken, nearly painful whimpers escaped his throat.

Seifer caught his seed and but didn't swallow; moving back up the bed, he kissed Zell, pushing his own come in his mouth. Zell made a small sound and kissed him back, strong hands moving up to cup the back of Seifer's head, before he pulled away, panting. "You _asshole_ ," he said. "That was too fucking fast."

Entirely too pleased with himself, Seifer smirked. "You were the one who was in such a hurry," he said, stretching his arms up against the headboard, rolling his shoulders, working the kinks out. "I suggested waiting."

"You _know_ what I mean," Zell muttered.

Seifer laughed and got out of bed. "Fuck, you're so damn whiny. I'm taking a shower."

"You better hope I'm still here when you get out," Zell called out as Seifer entered the bathroom.

"For some reason, I think you will be," Seifer replied, shutting the door with a quiet _shnik_.


End file.
